Stay
by helena henley
Summary: Asami Sato tidak pernah menyangka bisa terjerat dalam pesona lelaki itu.. RnR?


**A/N**: Halo semuanya! Perkenalkan, saya Scarlet dan ini fic pertama saya.. AHAHAHA –tampared- ini adalah pairing favorit saya di fandom ini. Berhubung ini fic pertama saya, maaf sekali kalau masih banyak kesalahan/typo/etc. Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Anyway, happy reading, minna!

**Legend of Korra **© **Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino**

**WARNING: abal. OOC. Typo. Etc. Etc. Etc.**

**Enjoy.**

Asami Sato menarik napas panjang. Hembuskan. Ulangi lagi. Bayangan Asami Sato di cermin oval setinggi dirinya itu nampak anggun dalam gaun merah rancangan Elli Saab. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap panjang ia biarkan tergerai. Wajahnya pun nampak cantik dengan sapuan _make up_ tipis. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Namun mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupa?

Ah, hanya perasaannya saja, barangkali.

_Dompet sudah_. _Saputangan sudah_. _Make up cadangan sudah_. Asami mengingat-ingat barang-barang apa saja yang ada di dalam tas kecilnya.

Sekarang gadis itu mondar-mandir tidak keruan di kamarnya yang luas. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagu, sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang berukuran _king size_. Ia mengerang frustasi sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Asami!" gadis dengan warna mata hijau itu tahu betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Korra. "Sedang apa kau di dalam sana? Cepatlah!" kentara sekali kalau Korra sudah kesal menunggu.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku siap," Asami menjawab. Ia bangkit, mengambil tas kecilnya dan kembali berjalan menghampiri cermin. Ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang sudah Asami tanam di dalam pikirannya. "Halo, aku Asami Sato. Umurku delapan belas tahun dan sekarang aku menjalankan perusahaan Satomobile—sungguh sebuah pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Ah, ya.. senang bertemu denganmu."

Asami tersenyum pahit. Teringat akan seseorang.

Ayahnya. Adalah sebuah kekecewaan terbesar yang pernah Asami dapat. Sebuah hantaman yang begitu menyakitkan kala gadis itu tahu bahwa Hiroshi Sato berkomplot dengan Amon sang pendiri Equalist, bahkan mempunyai sebuah pabrik rahasia pengembangan senjata untuk membantu para Equalist di bawah Sato Mansion.

Hati Asami seakan dicabik-cabik begitu ayahnya mencoba membunuhnya dengan _mecha-tank_ dalam pertempuran melawan Equalist.

Bukan keinginan Asami jika ada dinding kokoh yang kini memisahkan ia dan ayahnya. Hiroshi Sato kini mendekam di penjara sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan.

_Dia pantas mendapatkannya_, sebuah suara muncul di pikirannya. _Dia pantas dipenjara_.

Ya, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Hiroshi tetap ayahnya.

Pandangan Asami kini buram oleh air mata. Sebelum air mata itu jatuh dan mengacaukan polesan _make up _di wajahnya, Asami sudah menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sekali-kali ia akan ikut meditasi bersama Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo dan Korra.

_Aku siap_. Gadis itu membuka pintu di depannya. Korra sudah menunggu di balik pintu itu, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding, tangan terlipat, dan bibirnya pelan merapalkan rutukan untuk Asami. "Kau lama," gadis itu berujar.

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit masalah di dalam. Namun sekarang aku siap. Kita berangkat?" Asami tersenyum. Korra mengangguk.

Mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke balai kota sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Mako dan Bolin nampak tampan dibalut tuksedo.

Mako. Ah. Nama itu belum hilang dan tidak akan pernah hilang dari hati Asami. Ia menatap pemuda itu sendu. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka sendiri-sendiri. Yang Asami ketahui, tak lama setelah berpisah dengan Mako, pemuda itu menjalin kasih dengan Korra.

Asami turut senang atas hubungan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. _Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi_, Asami membatin. Sulit untuk tidak mendengar Korra dan Mako yang sering sekali beradu mulut hanya karena masalah sepele.

Seperti saat ini.

"Gaya rambutmu aneh, kalau boleh jujur," Mako berkomentar ketika melihat Korra dalam balutan gaun biru sutra yang indah. Asami kira tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Korra. Malah Korra tampak manis.

Seenaknya saja tangan Mako menarik lepas hiasan rambut yang menggelung rambut Korra yang kecokelatan. "Begitu lebih baik," ia berkomentar kembali melihat rambut Korra kini tergerai lurus hingga mencapai bahu.

"Kembalikan, Mako." nada suara Korra terdengar dingin.

"Ogah."

"Kembalikan."

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua terlibat adu mulut yang seru. Asami dan Bolin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil menghela nafas. Asami tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Mako dan Korra.

"Kau tahu berapa lama yang kubutuhkan untuk belajar menggelung rambut, Mako?" kini Korra menghadiahi Mako dengan cubitan bertubi-tubi. "Kau tahu berapa sulitnya itu? Hah?" satu tonjokan keras di bahu dan Mako menyerah.

"Nih, ambil. Kau ini sama sekali tidak manis, Korra." Mako mengembalikan hiasan rambut Korra. Milik Ibu Korra. Hadiah dari ayah Korra saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Indah, dan senada dengan gaun yang Korra kenakan.

"Terima kasih," Korra mendengus sebal, penuh nada sarkastik, kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju balai kota, mobil itu tidak pernah sepi akan celotehan Bolin dan Korra yang duduk bersama di kursi belakang. Asami memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalan raya, sesekali akan menanggapi celotehan mereka berdua. Mako yang duduk di samping Asami hanya diam dan menatap kosong jendela.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Asami sampai di balai kota. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum mematikan mesin mobil. Ada ratusan wartawan di pintu masuk balai kota, menunggu mereka. "Oke, Asami.. kau bisa melakukannya," ia bergumam sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

Asami tidak siap jika nantinya para wartawan menanyainya ini itu. Pesta ini diselenggarakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Avatar Korra dan kawan-kawan dalam menjaga Republic City. Ia tidak siap jika para wartawan itu nantinya menanyai tentang ayahnya, yang jelas punya peran besar dalam kekacauan Amon—alias Noatak—di Republic City beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tidak ingin ditanyai soal ayahnya atau perusahaan atau apa pun—

Bolin mengulurkan tangannya pada Asami sebelum mereka menaiki undakan tangga. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Mako, yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Korra. Gadis suku air itu langsung menyambut uluran tangan Mako.

"Hey, Asami?" Bolin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Asami. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Bolin. Aku baik-baik saja." Asami menerima uluran tangan Bolin, mereka bergandengan sepanjang menaiki undakan tangga. Saat ratusan cahaya kamera pada saat yang bersamaan mengambil foto mereka, Asami memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Bolin merasa aliran darah di tangannya terhenti. Asami mencengkeram tangannya kuat sekali.

"Nona Sato! Nona Sato!" seorang wartawan memanggil namanya. Di tangannya sudah siap sebuah pena dan sebuah buku kecil. "Bagaimana nasib perusahaan Satomobile?"

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan dengan perusahaan itu ke depannya, Nona Sato?"

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah Anda?"

"Nona Sato, lihat ke sini!"

"Nona Sato!"

"Nona Sato!"

Asami merasakan kesal yang bertubi-tubi pada para wartawan tersebut yang—sampai sekarang—terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ia tidak ingin ditanyai apapun sekarang ini? Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Asami sebenarnya malas mendatangi pesta ini?

Bahkan ia belum mencapai pintu masuk dan para wartawan ini sudah menanyakan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

Bolin di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah kamera. Beberapa gadis cantik cekikikan, dan mencuri pandang ke arah Bolin. Bolin tampak menikmati semuanya di saat Asami ingin menghilang saja dari tempat ini.

Namun ia bersyukur ia bukanlah Sang Avatar. Heran juga Asami, melihat Korra tahan dikelilingi wartawan yang masih tidak puas atas jawaban yang ia berikan.

Asami tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para wartawan tadi. Ia memilih bungkam, bahkan sampai pesta dimulai dan Korra sudah selesai dengan pidatonya. Ruangan ini sesak dengan orang-orang penting di Republic City. Beberapa polisi berjaga-jaga dengan waspada, mereka belajar banyak setelah apa yang terjadi di arena Pro-Bending dulu. Para Equalist yang menyamar menjadi penonton dan langsung menyerang dan membuat kekacauan di tengah pertandingan, menyeramkan..

Asami hanya duduk diam di meja makannya. Korra dan Mako sudah pergi ke lantai dansa sedari tadi. Bolin baru saja pergi, ketika seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang mengajaknya dansa. Bolin sempat berkata ia menyesal harus meninggalkan Asami sendirian, namun itulah yang Asami butuhkan sekarang ini.

Asami memandang hampa pada gelasnya yang kini kosong. Ia tidak ingin ada di sini. Beberapa pemuda tadi sudah menawarinya untuk berdansa, yang ia tolak secara harus. Kini Asami sendirian di meja tersebut, menonton orang-orang lainnya yang sedang asyik menggoyangkan tubuh mereka bersama pasangan di lantai dansa. Musik yang berdentum-dentum makin meramaikan suasana, tapi tidak bagi Asami. Ia bagaikan ada di tengah-tengah film bisu sekarang, dalam imajinasinya.

Gadis itu sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari lentiknya ke permukaan meja, mengikuti irama musik, ketika seseorang memberinya tepukan di bahu.

"Nona Sato?"

Asami refleks mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Iris mata sewarna madu itu memandang ke mata Asami.

"Ah.. General Iroh," Asami tersenyum. "Apa kabar?"

"Sendirian saja? Mana Avatar Korra.. dan yang lainnya?"

"Ya, tadinya. Sampai kau datang. Mereka sedang menikmati pesta," Asami melirik Mako yang sedang asyik berdansa dengan Korra.

"Boleh kutemani?" General Iroh bertanya.

"Tentu." Asami tersenyum. "Akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagiku."

General Iroh menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku turut menyesal untuk ayahmu." General Iroh berkata. Asami memandang sendu pria yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

"Aa.. tidak apa-apa," Asami memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Pasti sekarang merupakan waktu yang berat bagimu," General Iroh menepuk bahunya, bersimpati. "Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.. kapan saja."

"Terima kasih, General." hanya itu yang bisa Asami ucapkan.

Keheningan menyusup di antara mereka. General Iroh menatap ke arah orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol, berdansa, dan bersulang untuk Avatar Korra. Asami menatap bunga yang disusun di meja mereka. Tak ada dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Um.. Nona Sato?" General Iroh bersuara, setelah beberapa menit yang canggung dalam diam.

"Ya?"

"Mau berjalan-jalan ke luar? Aku.. agak bosan dengan suasana pesta ini."

"Tentu." Asami bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

.

.

"Terima kasih," Asami berucap. Angin malam memainkan beberapa helai rambutnya. "Sejujurnya, aku benci pesta." Asami mengayunkan dirinya sendiri di ayunan tersebut. "Menurutku pesta itu menyebalkan."

"Ya. Aku pun capek tersenyum terus menerus. Orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri."

Satu hal yang mengganjal benak Asami: kenapa General Iroh—Jenderal United Forces, orang penting di Negara Api—mau menghabiskan waktunya duduk-duduk di taman bermain bersama Asami Sato, gadis tidak berguna yang benci pesta, daripada berada di pesta dan berdansa dengan para gadis? Asami yakin sekali, dengan wajahnya yang tampan, General Iroh sukses memikat hati banyak gadis yang datang ke pesta, menawarinya berdansa, atau apalah..

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pandai berdansa, Nona Sato.."

Bahu Asami menegang. General Iroh seakan membaca pikirannya. Hanya kebetulan sajakah atau memang Sang General punya kemampuan seperti itu?

"—dan seperti yang kau ketahui, aku tidak terlalu suka berpesta." Sambungnya.

"Aa." Jemari Asami kuat mencengkeram tambang ayunan.

Hening lagi.

"General," Asami bersuara.

"Ya, Nona Sato?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Itu akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagiku."

Asami tertawa kecil. "Tolong panggil aku Asami saja. Tanpa embel-embel 'Nona' atau 'Sato'."

"Baiklah, Asami. Hanya kalau kau memanggilku Iroh saja,"

"Aa. Baiklah.."

Hening, lagi.

"Iroh," Asami agak sulit ketika mengucapkan nama pria ini tanpa gelar 'General'-nya. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku malam ini."

.

.

**Pendek ya? Gaje pula ahaha-_- Gomen ya.**

**Review, minna? :)**


End file.
